


Johnlock!

by EliteFox707



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, you get the gist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteFox707/pseuds/EliteFox707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Johnlock smut, what do you expect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock goes through a relapse and John helps him in more ways than one.

The room was strewn about. John’s chair was flipped over. Sherlock was a shaking mess. His supply was missing. He kept it hidden how could it be missing? It must be somewhere…

 

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes!”, cried a voice from the stairs. John had come home to a hurricane of a flat, “What the bloody hell are you doing?” John questioned. He looked at Sherlock. His hair was a mess. His usually clean shaven face was coated in sweat and 5 o'clock shadow. His clothes were wrinkled and it appeared he had been tearing at them.  John’s anger soon subsided into worry as Sherlock sank to the floor, sitting in a fetal position. 

 

“Sherlock? Are you okay?” He said, gazing into his eyes. Sherlock wasn’t high, he was going through a relapse. Finally, Sherlock seemed to notice John and grabbed his jumper.

 

“Where is it John I know you did something with it where is it where is it?” Sherlock said without pausing. John paused “What do you mean where is it?”

 

Sherlock pulled him closer, “My backup supply dammit. I had it hidden how did you find it?”

 

“I threw it away, Sherlock. I don’t want you on that stuff anymore. Look at what it’s done to you!” John replied, sitting next to him when Sherlock released his grip.

 

“I need it John, please, I need some now.” Sherlock murmured, slowly rocking back and forth, tears forming in his eyes. John had never seen the consulting detective so out of sorts before. It worried him.

 

“I’m right here Sherlock. You don’t need that awful stuff you just need support.” He said, putting an arm gingerly around Sherlock. They sat there for awhile, John comforting Sherlock while he had his moment. Soon, Sherlock calmed down and accepted the arm around him, sinking into John’s shoulder.

 

“John, I’m sorry. I made a mess of the flat and I made you worry and-” Sherlock’s sentence was cut off by a soft pair of lips that slowly pulled away.

 

“It’s alright Sherlock.”

 

“John-” Sherlock began before being again stopped by a kiss. This time it was warmer, full of passion and love and he returned it with just as much love. Sherlock slowly opened his mouth, giving entry to John’s fervent tongue. The deepened kiss was hot. There were no other words to describe it. Slowly, Sherlock pulled away.

 

“I love you, John Watson”

“No shit, Sherlock”

 

They resumed the passionate kiss. Before he knew it, John’s hands were taking off his sweat covered t-shirt and soon it was off, revealing his now sweat soaked pale chest. John’s calloused hands were running up and down his exposed back. Sherlock soon followed suit and took off John’s jumper, then his shirt, revealing the tanned, scarred torso. He ran his long fingers slowly across the scar on his shoulder, making John shiver. Sherlock picked John up, making his legs straddle his hips as they made his way to the bedroom. He could feel John’s arousal through his jeans, which made his own even harder. He sat on the bed, still with John straddling him. He could feel their arousals touching through the barriers of clothing, and grinding against John. John moaned loudly and returned the gesture. Finally, Sherlock flipped John over and took of his trousers and red pants, revealing a fully erect cock, veins defined. He gingerly licked it, making John’s hips buck forward.

 

“Oh God, Sherlock” John groaned as Sherlock took more of him in. Sherlock may have been a virgin, but he knew every pleasurable spot on the human body and took advantage of that. While sucking him off, Sherlock slowly undressed himself to relieve the discomfort in his trousers. Pulling away from John, making the latter whine, he positioned himself above him.

 

“Are you sure, John?” He asked tentatively.  

 

“Just shut up and fuck me Sherlock!” John breathed out.

 

Sherlock slowly entered John, causing both of them to moan loudly. Sherlock waited for John to get used to him before slowly thrusting his hips. Keeping a steady pace was hard, he just wanted to plunge into the doctor as much as he could, but he kept his pace, waiting for John. John soon began to meet Sherlock's thrusts and Sherlock knew he was ready. He picked up the pace, slamming hard into him. John’s groans filled the room as Sherlock hit his prostate. 

 

“Sher...I’m not going to-” John tried to warn before spilling out onto his stomach, catching some on Sherlock’s chest. Feeling John tighten around him, Sherlock came. Hard. He spilled again and again into John. He slowly pulled out, laying next to John as he pulled a blanket over them.

 

“I love you John.”

  
“I love you too, Sherlock”


	2. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the drill...

“Why do people always assume we’re together?” John asked Sherlock. Sherlock, without looking up from the newspaper replied. Angelo had just delivered a pizza to them and, as always, heavily hinted at a promiscuous relationship.

“Maybe because we’re two single men living together going on perilous adventures.” he responded.

“I don’t understand it. I’ve had numerous girlfriends since moving in with you and people still think I’m sleeping with you. I hate it!” John said pacing the room, his voice rising.

“What about that disgusts you so much?” Sherlock said with a slight angry undertone. John realized he had hurt Sherlock by saying that. The sociopath didn’t let on but John could see it, which was rare for him.

“It’s not that I hate it Sherlock. I just hate it that people think they can control our lives. That if they assume something it makes it sure. I don’t mind that it’s with you, it’s just....” John said, blushing and avoiding direct eye contact.

Sherlock looked up for the first time. He was surprised by the doctor's response. It made his heart beat faster and his face flush. 

“John, are you saying that you care about me?” Sherlock asked, his icy heart warming with anticipation. 

“Of course I care about you Sherlock.” John said, this time with more confidence.

“I care about you too, John” Sherlock replied before he could stop himself. John just chuckled a little bit.

“How much could Great Britain's most famous highly functioning sociopath care about anyone?”

“This much.” Sherlock got up and walked over to John, bringing his face closer before lightly kissing him. John was startled by this sudden affection, but didn’t pull away. The kiss was gentle, but warm and passionate. He couldn’t help but pull the taller man closer and gasped lightly as he felt Sherlock’s large arousal. Sherlock noticed, obviously, and pulled away from the kiss grinning.

“Does that prove my point, Doctor Watson?”

“Shut up, Sherlock” John said, bringing the consulting detective back to his needy lips. He pushed his tongue forward to meet Sherlock's in a war for dominance. Sherlock started to walk backwards towards his bedroom, fumbling to open the door. Taking control, he threw (carefully and with delicacy) John onto the bed. Before long, they were grinding on the bed in just their pants, John with his red ones (it was a monday after all) and Sherlock with his oh so soft silken ones. Sherlock's hand began to trail down John’s delicious body, fingers lingering around his waistband. In a flash, they were off revealing John’s fully erect and leaking member. Sherlock couldn’t wait, he put his mouth around John and took him fully in.

“Jesus…” John moaned, bucking his hips ever so slightly. While he was sucking him off, Sherlock started to place a finger at John’s sweet entrance. Waiting for a slight moment, he slowly pushed a digit in. John’s moans were so seductive. He moved his finger faster and added another one, scissoring his lover open. John practically screamed in ecstasy at the feeling. Sherlock slowly pulled away from John and pulled his fingers out. Positioning himself over the flustered man he kissed him once gently before plunging into him.

“Ah! Shit...Sherlock...my god…” John muttered somewhat incoherently. Sherlock waited. John’s extreme tightness told him to wait. After a few moments, John started to buck against Sherlock needily. Sherlock started off at a slow, steady pace, but it was clear that couldn’t last much longer. His thrusts became short and fast, the groans and noises coming from the man beneath him egging him on. John tried to hold on for a while longer, but he couldn’t. He came all over himself and Sherlock. Seeing John fall to pieces in front of him, and feeling the tightness grow even tighter, Sherlock came, sending long white streams inside of his lover. Pulling out, he cuddled next to John. Their sweat and semen covered bodies stuck together, but they didn’t mind. They could always shower later, together. 

“I love you John Watson.”

“I love you more Sherlock Holmes.”


	3. More Johnlock!

“John, are you trying to say that I am incorrectly deducing your increased heart rate, cheek flush, and increase in perspiration as attraction?” Sherlock chuckled, his eyebrow raised and a smug grin on his lips.

John shook his head. He’d known Sherlock for a little over 5 months and had been struggling with a new type of feeling for about that long. He sighed, refusing to look Sherlock in the eye, “You know, I’m not gay”.

“You’re incorrectly assuming that sexuality is locked into specific and unyielding parameters, John” Sherlock said, leaning forward in his chair. His long fingers pressed together under his chin, his eyes boring a hole through John.

John’s heart raced as he lunged out of his chair, thrusting his hand into Sherlock’s curly hair, smashing their lips together forcefully. Sherlock was ridged for a moment. He knew this is what John had wanted to do for some time, but he didn’t predict that John would actually do it; he was not going to complain however. He had next to zero experience with physical relationships, and John did not give any indication that he was going to approach this endeavor slowly. He wrapped his long fingers around John’s wrists.

John must have understood because his lips slowed and his pressure lessened. Sherlock was pleased that John picked up on his clues; perhaps this could work out after all. Sherlock kissed him back.

John pulled back after Sherlock had gotten quite lightheaded, “Well that was, unexpected” Sherlock said, clearing his throat.

“Well, um, it was probably overdue, wouldn’t you say?” John said, a bashful smile creeping onto his face.

“Well given that you have had feelings of a sexual nature towards me for the past few months, I would have to agree with you on that statement” Sherlock said, his emotions under control once more.

“Well since we’re, uh, um, exploring these feelings” John stammered, his cheeks flushing, “Did you want to, um, go to your bedroom?”

The left side of Sherlock’s mouth turned up into a sly grin, “I think that just makes sense”.

John outstretched his hand, offering it to Sherlock who took it, and let John lead him down the hall. John closed the door behind them and pushed Sherlock’s jacket off, letting it fall to the floor.

“John,” Sherlock cleared his throat, “As you know, I am not very experienced in this area”. He was looking over John’s head.

“I know Sherlock” John said, kissing Sherlock’s neck, and starting to work on the buttons of his purple shirt. “I promise we’ll take it nice and slow” he whispered into Sherlock’s exposed chest. He ran his lips across the cool flesh of Sherlock’s collarbone, leaving behind a trail of flushed skin. He pushed Sherlock against the door gently but forcefully. Sherlock’s breathing was ragged, uneven. John pushed Sherlock’s arms back, trapping them against the wooden door. He trailed slight kisses from Sherlock’s collarbone to his nipple which he twirled around in his mouth with his tongue. He tailed back up to Sherlock’s neck and moved his hands to his waist.

Sherlock cupped John’s face and drew their lips together. Sherlock was getting more confident. John reached down to the thin black belt around Sherlock’s waist and undid it slowly. Sherlock slipped his tongue into John’s mouth as John unzipped Sherlock’s fly. He stuck his hands down the back of Sherlock’s pants, gripping his ass. Sherlock nipped at John’s lower lip.

John began to kneel slowly, pulling Sherlock’s trousers and pants down with him, exposing his hard penis, it was larger than John had expected. Sherlock balled his hands, his knuckles turning white, “Are you sure John” Sherlock whispered, “I don’t think you’ve done this before and you don’t have to if you don’t want to”.

John was beaming now, he couldn’t help himself. He had been researching and practicing ever since he realized what his feelings really were. “It’s ok Sherlock,” John explained, “I want to”. John licked his lips and took a deep breath. He took Sherlock in his mouth slowly. Sherlock gasped, and ran his fingers through his hair. John slowly took him in deeper as he gripped the outside of Sherlock’s pale thighs. He went very slowly, unsure of himself.

“Oh John” Sherlock moaned. John removed Sherlock’s leaking penis from his mouth. He then ran his tongue from the base all the way to the leaking head. He gently caressed Sherlock’s testicles in his left hand as he took him all the way in his mouth again. Very soon after that Sherlock let out a shocked gasp as he came in John’s mouth. John swallowed a few times, surprised by the taste. He ran his fingers through his hair as Sherlock kneeled down so they were eye to eye. He used his long, shaking thumb to wipe the sleek shine of spit and come off John’s lips; “Thank you, John” he whispered, then he slowly pressed his lips to John’s red, raw ones. He helped John stand gently, and then pushed him onto his back on the bed, his feet still firmly on the floor. John propped himself up on his elbows, a surprised look on his face, “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” he asked surprised.

“Why of course John, why else would I be on my knees? Scrubbing the floor?” He smirked back at him. John smiled and bit his lip as Sherlock unbuttoned his pants, and started to pull them down. He struggled getting them off, and his face flushed. John arched his back, lifting his ass off the bed, making it easier for Sherlock to throw his pants aside. Sherlock smirked as John lay his head back on the bed.

Sherlock licked his lips, and stared at John’s erect penis, a little nervous. “Are you alright Sherlock, you really don’t have to do-“ John started to say, but he was interrupted when Sherlock took him entirely in his mouth in one shot.

John tried to stay still to keep Sherlock comfortable, but he couldn’t. He balled his fists, and arched his back, moaning Sherlock’s name. Sherlock slipped his thin pinky finger into John’s anus. John gasped surprised, but aroused. His penis was leaking pre-come, and a small amount dribbled down Sherlock’s chin. The sight of Sherlock’s black, tussled, curly hair tossing around as he sucked John off was the final straw; John came hard in Sherlock’s mouth.

John lay there on the bed, panting. Sherlock rose and lie down next to him. John pulled Sherlock onto his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Sherlock was drawing patterns across John’s pudgy stomach, and John had his hands pulling through Sherlock’s locks.

“I love you” John whispered into Sherlock’s hair.

“I know” Sherlock chuckled. John pinched his arm, laughing.

“I love you too” Sherlock said.


End file.
